


Monday of All Things

by hijikatas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Kise and Kuroko crying, M/M, They're bad at comforting eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hijikatas/pseuds/hijikatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise hates losing. He hates losing at basketball, and he hates losing people more. But the idea of losing for Kise is nothing compared to the fear of losing itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Kikuro fic. One day I thought about Kuroko losing his grandmother and I started crying. This fic is a continuation of my thought. I listened to Monday by Haruka To Miyuki while writing this fic, so that's where the title is from. We all hate Monday anyways. Cheers!

The first time Kise saw Kuroko cried was during his grandmother’s funeral. They were in senior year of middle school, and Teiko basketball team came to her funeral. Kuroko was hiding in his family’s crowd. All GoM members knew and didn’t even bother approaching him. By the time they met, Kuroko eyes were swolen and eventhough his eyes were dry, his eyelashes weren’t. Kuroko bowed to them and no one said a word. Kuroko didn’t need comfort by words, in fact he was glad that they came.  
Kise almost cried, too. Seeing Kuroko in such appearance made him sad. Kuroko looked pale and exhausted. He didn’t even comb his hair and his black suit looked big on his small feature. Kise wanted to hug him, but he knew Kuroko needed to be alone. Kise knew how Kuroko loved his granmother, they lived at the same house, anyway. And Kise thought that maybe it was Kuroko’s biggest loss. Kise didn’t smile at him when their eyes met. His chest tightened he could barely breathe. Kise never knew that seeing the person he loved being sad made him want to jump off a cliff.

 

When Kuroko saw Kise cried for the first time, he knew it wasn’t because of sadness. And that’s true, Kise wasn’t sad. It was just a big shock of losing in basketball for the first time. Kise never tasted defeat. And yet he was there, listening to Seirin team laughing and shouting. Kuroko just saw him from the distance, trying not to approach him and wipe the tears away.

 

It was during summer break of their first year of high school when Kuroko visited his grandmother’s grave. He wasn’t alone, though. He was with Kise. They brought a bouqet of flower and it was beautiful. Kuroko held Kise’s hand tight, he was shaking. Kise never let go, his grip was just as tight. Kise told Kuroko it was okay for him to cry, but he didn’t. He just put the flower off and closed his eyes, whispering prayers. When Kise hugged him a few minutes later, he whispered,  
“It’s okay. She’s happy up there”  
Kuroko’s cheek was wet.

 

Kise is never good in comforting people, and he even thinks he is really bad. One time his sister came to his room crying because she broke up with her boyfriend, Kise laughed at her and said,  
“Ah, finally! Me and mom never like him anyway. You’ll find someone better,”  
His sister cried louder.  
And now he’s at a restaurant with Kuroko. They’ve been dating for a year now and Kise still can’t believe that he finally won Kuroko’s cold heart. He’s eating parfait when the memory of his sister kicks him and so he smiles ear to ear.   
“What’s so funny, Kise-kun?” Kuroko still doesn’t look up from his book.  
“No, it’s fine. I just thought about my sister,” Kise is still smiling.  
“What happened to your sister?” he finally looks up.  
“Ah no, it’s nothing. She broke up with her boyfriend and she cried all day long,” Kise giggles and Kuroko gives him a serious look.  
“That’s not funny, Kise-kun. In fact, you should feel bad for her,”   
Kise finally laughs, “Yeah right but I was glad that she broke up though. Our family never liked that guy anyway. He was a playboy,”  
“Just like you,” Kuroko looks at his book again.  
“Wha-? Nooo, what do you mean? You’re my first boyfriend so how can I be playboy? Kurokocchi? Hey, Kurokocchi, I’m talking to you,” Kise shakes his lover’s arm.  
Kuroko giggles and smiles.  
“I was joking, Kise-kun,”   
And Kuroko sees Kise pouting. It’s so cute and Kuroko can’t stop smiling. That’s why he likes teasing Kise. His expressions are all cute. Not to mention his beautiful smile and his addicting laugh. Kuroko barely spends half of his lifespan with Kise and he can’t even imagine a life without him. The thought of it actually surprised him too.  
“Kurokocchi,” Kise shaves a spoonful of parfait to his mouth. Kuroko hums waits for him to swallow.  
“You know Momocchi likes you right?” he sips on his coke.  
“Yeah,” Kuroko keeps on reading his book.  
“Then why?”  
“What do you mean why?” Kuroko is confused, but his eyes are still on the book.  
“Why me? Why not her? I mean, she’s been- I mean, had been liking you for a long time. Even before me,” Kuroko hums again and his eyes finally move and meet Kise’s.  
“Well, I’m surprised,”   
“Why?”  
“We’ve been together for a year now and you just asked this question now? What have you been doing all this time?”  
Kise giggles again, “A year? Yeah we’ve been dating for a year, but we’ve been together for 3 years now, Kurokocchi. Don’t break my heart,”  
“3 years?” Kuroko hums. He’s now thinking about the time he had spent with Kise back in middle school. He remembers how Kise kept pining at him all the time. Kise was also the only one who kept in contact with him when he quit basketball in 9th grade. He needed time to fix everything, he was too sad about the loss of his grandmother and he was sick of his team. Kise was there to talk to him and comforted him. Now when Kuroko thinks about it, he thinks that maybe he have found love long time ago.   
Kuroko doesn’t realize that his flashback takes a while until Kise calls him, “Kurokocchi? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, just thinking about the 3 years,” he reads his book again.  
“You haven’t answered my question, Kurokocchi,” Kise is almost done with his parfait.  
“About momoi-san? Look, Kise-kun,” he holds Kise’s other hand. “It’s never about the time. It’s about you,” his grip tightens.  
“Wha- I don’t understand, Kurokocchi. Explain it better,” Kise shakes his head.  
“In short, Kise-kun,” Kuroko inhales then continues, “It’s you I have been falling for,” he lets out a smile to Kise.  
“Ah,” Kise stops. “Thats- That’s pretty romantic coming from you, Kurokocchi,” and he laughs. His grip still on his lover’s hand.  
“You don’t have to worry about that, Kise-kun. Sooner or later Aomine-kun will realize he can’t live with Momoi-san. It’s true that he can be such a jerk sometimes, but I never think that Aomine-kun ever wants to hurt her. Momoi-san will be safe under his protection,”  
“Wait wha- Kurokocchi, how come Aominecchi sounds like an angel in your perspective?” Kise sighs.  
Kuroko just laughs. They finish their meal 20 minutes later.

 

The next time Kuroko see Momoi is at Nijimura’s father funeral. Kuroko hates funeral. It always reminds him of his grandmother, something that he has been trying to forget. He comes to the funeral with Kise and all GoM members. Although Kise doesn’t really know Nijimura well, it seems like all of Teiko basketball team from all generations come to the funeral. Not to mention that Nijimura was a well-known captain.  
Nijimura doesn’t cry (or Kuroko thinks, he’s trying to), and he’s busy greeting the people who come. Some of his family members hug him and whisper some things to him. He just nods and hugs back. It’s been awhile since he last met Nijimura, Kuroko thinks.  
Momoi cries and Aomine pats her back and put his head on the top pf her head, sometimes kissing it, trying to calm her down. Midorima and Murasakibara just stands there awkwardly. They barely speak, even to the other teiko alumni they meet. Akashi talks to Nijimura and at the end of the conversation Nijimura pats him on his shoulder and smiles. Kuroko doesn’t even know where Nijimura has been doing all this time, though. Kuroko heard a news about him living in the US but that’s all. And Kuroko keeps observing everything.  
Besides him stands Kise Ryouta, his lover. He barely talks either, and Kuroko knows that Kise hates funeral, too.

 

They’re living together now in a university dorm. It’s rather small with a bedroom and a kitchen. They don’t share the same bed but eventually Kise keeps sleeping on Kuroko’s bed, so yeah, they do share the bed. Sometimes Kise talks to Kuroko how he likes to have a small house with Kuroko, when they’re married. He talks about how he loves to see Kuroko anywhere so he doesn’t want a big house. “It would be a trouble to find Kurokocchi,” he always says. Kuroko just says Kise is being silly. He never thinks about the life afar but he knows he also wants to get married someday.

 

They’re back from Nijimura’s father funeral and Kuroko is cooking dinner in the kitchen when he hears Kise talking on the phone. He can’t hear the conversation clearly but he knows Kise is talking to his Mom.  
“Are you------ okay? Yeah yeah I’m good here wit------ yeah? How’s dad? Eh?----- Ah, good to hear that---- Mom, do yo----- Hmmm? Sure, it’s----- Okay, take care,” and Kuroko can hear Kise hanging up.

 

Kuroko is finished with the cooking so he goes to the bedroom only to see Kise on the bed burying his face with a pillow. His body is shaking, and Kuroko’s chest suddenly tightens. He slowly steps closer until he’s standing next to the bed. He then kneels to get a better look on Kise.  
“Kise-kun. Let’s have dinner. You didn’t eat anything since we attend the funer-“ Kuroko realises something and he reaches for Kise’s hand and kiss it. Kise’s hand feels so warm. Kuroko knows he’s bad ad comforting people, but at least he always knows when Kise is sad or angry. And Kise wants to talk about it with his Kurokocchi. Always.  
Kuroko puts aside the pillow and he see the tears streaming down Kise’s cheeks. Kuroko hates seeing Kise cries. It doesn’t fit his beautiful face. But crying Kise still looks beautiful, Kuroko admits. But his tears are contagious, and Kuroko’s eyes suddenly wet.  
“It’s okay, Kise-kun,” he wipes away the tears. “Do you want to talk about it?” He tries to smile. He tries so hard.  
Kise cries louder and he’s shaking even harder. Kuroko is now caressing his hair, running his fingers through the soft hair. Kise still doesn’t answer. They’re in the position for the next several minutes, Kise crying on the bed, one arm covering his eyes and there’s Kuroko, kneeling beside the bed, caressing his hair. After awhile, Kuroko cries too. He can’t bear the pain seeing Kise cry like this. He thinks he knows what makes Kise sad, and it makes him sad too.  
Kise hates losing. He hates losing at basketball, and he hates losing people more. But the idea of losing for Kise is nothing compared to the fear of losing itself. It’s true that Kise has never lost anything important in his life. He lost at basketball and although it’s something important to him, he had known that losing at basketball would eventually came to him and so he wasn’t really scared. He isn’t scared anymore. But he never lose people, not even one. And today when he attend the funeral, something big kicked him. He fears of losing his loved ones. He started thinking about his mom, then his father, his sisters, his whole family. His Kurokocchi.  
His head becomes very dizzy. He can’t stop the tears too, and he just wants to cry. Cry all his heart out, until there is no tear left. His other hand holds Kuroko’s hand tight. He doesn’t want to let go, doesn’t want to lose him. It’s funny how he can’t even think a life without Kuroko after eventuallys spending 14 years of his life before meeting Kuroko without him.  
After awhile Kise sits up and grab Kuroko by his hand, asking him to sit on the bed. He pulls Kuroko closer and hugs him. He feels so warm. Kurokocchi is always warm, he thinks. Kuroko hugs back and pats his back. They’re still crying. At moment like this they just want to cry their heart out, hugging each other. Kise finally push away and kiss Kuroko’s forehead.  
“I don’t want to lose you. Don’t go. Don’t leave me. I’m scared,” Kise is sure he has soaked Kuroko’s t-shirt with his tears.  
“I’m here. Don’t be scared,” he wipes Kise’s tears away. It’s funny how Kuroko wants Kise to stop crying when he cries even harder. Kuroko knows Kise’s pain. He knows it well. And just like how Kise fears of losing, he does too.  
They stay like that for minute, breathing in eachother’s nape and finally Kuroko looks up to Kise and kiss his lips.  
“There, there, Kise-kun. The dinner is getting cold,”  
“Don't leave me, Kurokocchi,”  
“I won't, Kise-kun, I won't,”

 

-End-


End file.
